Bad girls deserve a spanking
by livteen
Summary: After all the trouble she caused, Maya is spanked by Mr. Matthews, in front of the whole class. But things won't stop there. M for sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

[Inspired by the first episode.]

Mr. Matthews calls Maya to come to the front of the classroom.

"Why? I didn't even raise my hand!"

"Of course you didn't. You never do that. It's because you deserve a punishment. A spanking to be more precise."

"What did I do now?" Maya complains.

"Do I need to make a list? Well, here you go. How about not bringing your homework, starting a riot, burning other people's homework, triggering the fire alarm, and turning straight-A students, like Riley and Farkle, into rebels by doing emotional blackmail? Is that enough for you? And don't think I haven't seen you pole dancing to strangers on the subway."

"I know. You putted some dollar bills on my hips yesterday." Maya throws a teasing look at Mr. Matthews.

"It was because…" Mr. Matthews gets a bit nervous. "Because I know about your financial situation. You needed that money."

"Yeah, let's call it that. Let's get done with this." Maya stands up. "So, how's it gonna be this time? Over the clothes or bare?" She walks to the front and stays by Mr. Matthews' side.

"Considering all the things you did yesterday, it has to be a bare spanking. I just hope you learn your lesson this time."

"Yeah, like I did the last time. And the one before that, and so. Who cares?" Maya unties her jeans, pulls them down and bends, facing back to the rest of the class so they can see her butt.

"Maya, you are wearing a thong."

"Yes. Easier for you. Now you can spank my bare butt. Go on."

"You know that you are not allowed to wear a thong on school ground."

"Nobody would be seeing it if you hadn't make me pull down my pants. And this way I don't have to take my panties down like last time, and the time before that, and so."

"Doesn't matter, this is a flagrant violation of the school grounds laws. You deserve a harder punishment. You have to pull it down so you can receive a totally bare spanking."

"I'm not doing it. You are the one who is punishing me. You pull it down. Or are you afraid of something?"

"Alright, I can play this game too." Mr. Matthews approaches to her and pulls her thong down, showing her open ass and pussy to the rest of the class.

"Now, this is the reason I get up every morning." Says Freckle, while his dick gets to its maximum hardness by seeing that perfect pale ass and pussy spreading in front of his eyes.

Riley sees her best friend humiliated like this in front of the whole class. And by her dad. She can't believe she wanted to be like her all this time. Doing all sort of stuff without a second thought. Not even a first. But now she's facing the consequences. Or back-facing. Whatever that can be called. Maybe she was right all the time by following the rules and doing her homework. She would die if she had to be humiliated like that, practically naked. In front of the whole class, specially in front of Lucas. No, that won't ever happen to her. She will be a good girl now. She has made her mind. No more breaking the rules.

"What's the matter?" Maya starts teasing her teacher. "Why don't you start my spanking? I am totally bare now. Or isn't that enough? Do I need to spread it more so you can start?" The blonde girl puts her hands on her butt and spreads her ass wider, moving it from one side to another, giving her classmates a deeper view of her inner parts. "Or do you want me to start rubbing my pussy like this?"

"Awesome!" Freckle doesn't even try to hide his excitement. "That's why I love you Maya!"

"Stop it!" Mr. Matthews tries to control the girl.

"What? Will I get a harder spanking for doing this?" The blonde girl continues spreading and shaking her pale white ass. "Seems like you can't even start."

"Enough!" Trying to establish control over the situation, Mr. Matthews come and hold Maya's butt, moves her hands and starts giving her what she's begging for: a big spanking. With his bare hands, feeling that young and fresh bottom.

Riley watches the punishment of her bestie, from the first row, so close. Seems so humiliating. Her friend spanked bare, showing butt and pussy and even her asshole because of the bending position. But she notices that Maya doesn't even care much about it. This has happened a lot of times before. It's like she's so used to it that it won't make any difference. Like if she was immune to it. So self-controlled. More like a robot than a human. Like those heroes at the movies who don't get nervous even at the most dangerous situations. She has become a very tough girl. Seems like she can handle everything. Riley realizes that is the reason she wants to be like her. She can't even talk to the boy she likes, while her friend can take a bare spanking in front of the whole class without even blinking. "Damn, I wish I could be like her" she thinks.

After finishing the long spanking, Mr. Matthews rubs Maya's bare butt.

"If you wanted to rub my butt, you should have just told me." Maya starts teasing him again. "A $20 dollar bill would have been enough."

"Put on your pants and underwear and go back to your sit."

As Maya obeys, Riley hears her wish coming true. But she wasn't serious about it, was she?

"Now, Riley, it's your turn to be spanked."

What the fuck? Her dad can't be serious! She didn't mean it. Her mind didn't mean it. This can't be happening to her. He must be joking, right? Please!

"Riley, come here!" Mr. Matthews looks so serious at his daughter.

[Continues…]


	2. Chapter 2

Riley is so nervous, she was called to the front by her dad, and not for academic reasons. She knows she will be spanked as Maya. Just she hopes it doesn't get as hard and as humiliating. She stands up. "Ok, dad."

"I've told you not to call me dad. Here I'm Mr. Matthews for you! Now, stand here and turn back. Do it quick! I don't have your time! This is not recess; I have a class to give. Now, bend down!"

This doesn't sound good in any way. Sounds like she is going to be spanked, just like Maya, her best friend. This can't be happening. She's been a good girl since Elementary school. No, since kindergarten. And the worst part is that she will be spanked by her dad in front of all her classmates. Damn, she wishes to be dead. At least she is not bare like Maya.

"Pants down, Riley. Now." Says Mr. Matthews, her dad.

What is wrong with him? Pants down? She will be showing her granny panties! This Is worse than she expected. This is her first big mistake. She knows is way too big, but still it's her first. He shouldn't be spanking her on the panties. Fuck it! She has no choice. Unties her jeans and obeys.

"Ok, now, panties down!"

"No way!"

"I'm not asking you, Riley, I'm ordering you. Or do you want me to be the one who pulls your panties down like with Maya?"

So embarrassed, Riley obeys. Pulls her panties down, while bending, revealing her open ass and pussy to all her classmates. She closes her eyes trying to forget that this is real.

"Stop it!" Maya comes up. "I know, Mr. Matthews, that you are mad at me. I recognize that this was all my fault. Don't do anything to Riley, please! She's my best friend, and she is also your daughter. You can't treat her like this! It's not her fault. Come on, you can do anything you want with me, I'll give you a blowjob, or anything you want, just leave Riley away from this."

What? Is this all about Maya? Riley feels so vulnerable. She already pulled her panties down. Everyone can see her open bare pussy and ass showing. But at least the spanking can be stopped if this works. She doesn't like the idea of Maya being punished, but neither this humiliation. Everything has to stop!

"Well, Maya, seems like you are now thinking about the consequences of your actions. But you should have thought about them while you were punished. Now it's too late. And seems like I found your weak side: the people you love. I know it's my daughter, and it hurts me more than her, but it has to be done to prevent this behavior from spreading." Mr. Matthews starts spanking Riley.

This is so gross and weird and humiliating. Being spanked bare ass, showing her open ass and pussy to everyone on her class, in front of Lucas! Her soul mate! And in front of her worst enemy, Missy! Riley closes her eyes pretending this isn't happening for real, but then she feels another slap on her bare butt by her dad. And another one, and another one.

"Everyone put down your phones and stop recording this!" Yields Maya. "Riley doesn't deserve this! Please guys!"

"Don't listen to Maya, kids, you are all allowed to record this spanking and even upload it to facebook or instagram. You got my permission and I am her dad, so, that's all you need. This girls needs to learn their lesson so keep recording."

"This is so fucking hot!" Freckle zooms his phone camera to Riley's open asshole. "That's why I love this bad girls."

So wrong. This is not even about her, it's a fight between Maya and her dad. She was just caught in the middle of the fire, and now she will end up in facebook and instagram. Not only everyone on her class would have seen this, she will be seen by the whole school once the videos are uploaded. This is worse than getting into the Family Guy mobile game.*

After what felt like a thousand spankings, Riley gets to put her clothes on and get back to her seat. This is the worst day of her life.

"Don't worry, It was all part of the plan." Maya winks at her.

[Continues…]

*Reference to the "Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff" mobile game where they make a referencie to a Boy Meets World fanfiction.


End file.
